An Annoying Woman With a Side of Lemon
by Mayonee-samurai
Summary: Here lies the lemon from my HijiXOC story "Women That Laugh Too Often Are Suspicious and Annoying." This is dirty dirty smut so please do not read if you do not enjoy such things, but you could always read my other story ;) I hope you enjoy :)


**This is the lemon for my HijikataxOC "Women That laugh Too Often Are Suspicious and Annoying." Its home is at the bottom of chapter 6 (I provided a few segments from Chapter 6, just to complete the flow). This is explicit material, so if you don't want to read dirty fun, then please exit to your left. I do advise that you read my story first but if all you want is a bit of smut to kick off your day, I hope this lemon provides. I hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama. It is the property of our beloved Sorachi Hideaki, Sunrise and Shueisha.**

* * *

Just as he thought he could sleep restfully, he heard the rustle of a blanket, and the heat of an arm wrapping around him, pulling him towards a warm body.

"You were trying pretty hard to avoid me, sensei. It was kind of cute." Nachi whispered next to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. She placed little butterfly kisses on the back of his neck, slowly leading up to his ear. She nibbled on the lobe, using her tongue to bring it to his mouth, sucking it slightly.

He flipped himself around, so he was now hovering over her, his arms and legs separating their bodies. "What do you think you're doing?" His gaze lingered over her. _'Oh no.'_ She was wearing the lingerie he picked for her. The bra was a bright blue lace, a nice contrast between the dark colour of her skin. Her breasts were pushed up by the bra, giving them a tantalising shape. He couldn't see them, but he just knew she was wearing the matching underwear.

She laughed softly. "I couldn't leave what happened in the park unfinished." She gave him a sensual smile. "Don't you want to pick up from where we left off?"

"We aren't in the park anymore; the walls have ears in this place." He eyed the door, making sure it was shut properly.

She dragged him closer, the weight of his body now pressing down on her. "Well then, we'll just have to be quiet," She touched his face, trailing her fingers gently across his lips.

He bared his teeth at her. "Is that a challenge?" Her grin answered for her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, pushing her against the wall. He pressed his body against hers as she wrapped herself around his body to keep herself up. He felt her gasp as he pushed his tongue into her mouth forcefully, muffling it as he tasted the warmth of her tongue. He moved his hands down to her ass, squeezing it tightly. They both fought for dominance, their kisses hard and rough. Her body rubbed against his as he moved one hand up to un-clip her bra. He fumbled a little but got it undone. Nachi broke their kiss and quickly threw her bra across the room. Hijikata took this chance to move to her neck. He clamped his teeth down, Nachi responded to the pain with a small gasp of surprise, changing to hum of pleasure as he softened the bite with a kiss, sucking and licking at the spot. He moved away, leaving behind a final kiss, pleased as a little bruise started showing on the abused skin. She growled. "I'll pay you back for that." She unwrapped her legs and attempted to push him away from her, but Hijikata pinned her arms back to the wall with his hands.

"I'm not done with you yet." A leer spread across his face, causing her to scowl at him. He chuckled as she struggled to release herself from his grasp, but he held her firmly with all his strength. He explored her neck with his mouth, leaving a trail of red marks as he slowly nipped his way down towards her chest. He leaned back a little and took a moment to look at her body. Her body was wrapped in a thin layer of muscle, but the hardened appearance of her torso was softened by her luscious breasts and the smoothness of her flawless skin. He let one of her arms go and grasped one of her breasts, fitting it perfectly in his hand. He squeezed the mound while he moved to her other breast with his mouth. Her nipples were already hard, so he sucked it into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the little bud continuously. He gave it a small nibble before looking up at her. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she was biting her lip as she tried her hardest not to make a sound. The moonlight hit the sheen of sweat adorning her skin, wrapping her in luminescence. His eyes drank the image hungrily, his whole body tensed with the thought of wrapping himself around her and finishing it then and there. He blew a breath and moved on, not wanting to lose to this woman.

He nudged her thighs apart with his leg, feeling the contours of her torso with his hands as he fell to his knees. He lightly placed his hands on her hips as he left a trail of saliva with his tongue towards the place where her thighs met her pelvis. Nachi stifled an escaping moan as he placed little butterfly kisses along her inner thighs, just below the material of her underwear. He left her thighs, kissing his way to the top of the clingy material covering the last place to explore. Just as he pulled on her underwear with his teeth, she quickly pushed him to the ground with her leg. He landed on the futon, and watched as she sauntered over to him, her eyes glowing as she tried to slow down her heavy breathing.

She positioned herself on top of him with her knees on either side of his body. She held his shoulders down with her hands, and stooped down so her mouth was against his neck.

"Payback." He felt the words more than he heard it as she licked slowly around his nape, searching for the perfect spot to exact her revenge. Every now and then she nipped him, causing Hijikata to release a small hiss of air. She finally picked an area to suck on; the place where the back of his jaw met his neck. She sucked hard, her tongue moving tenderly along the spot. He winced a little, but a soft noise of enjoyment escaped his mouth. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of her marking him with the sweet pain, his fingers itching to pull her against him.

She finished off with a light kiss and repositioned herself. He couldn't hold back his groan as she nestled herself on top of his erection. He could already feel the wetness of her through her underwear. She untied his yukata, revealing him to her. His body was hardened with muscle, but as she stroked his chest, she could feel scars scattered across the skin. Nachi traced her fingers along the damaged tissue, and couldn't help but find each flaw on him entrancing. Snapping out of her trance, she got back on her knees, bending down over his chest and slowly kissed towards his pelvis. He held his breath as she reached the spot just above where the tip of his penis sat. She grasped it, her hold firm as she sucked the tip of his shaft into her mouth. He clenched his fists, willing himself to not let the moan of pleasure out. She flicked her tongue along the tip, enjoying the taste of him responding to her as she slowly sucked him deeper. All Hijikata could do was try and not to grab her head and push himself further down her throat. He let out a small groan as she stopped, a little giggle escaping her mouth at his distraught.

His eyes were glued to her as she stood up and stepped out of her underwear. She lowered herself so her hips were hovering just above his erection. She held his gaze, her eyes were sparkling with mischief as she guided her hips to the freshly licked tip. Using all the resolve he had left, he pushed her off him. She fell with a thump, and he used the confusion to crawl over her, and slipped himself into her. She let out a small moan, harmonised with his own. He pressed his lips hard against hers, as he slowly moved his hips. Her moist body clenched around him, pulling at him with an intoxicating grip. Their moans mingled together as their tongues danced together to the tempo set by their bodies. He used all his strength to push himself deeper, every thrust deliberately slow. He moved away from her mouth so he could watch her struggle to compose herself as she tried to hold back any noise forcing its way up her throat. She gave him a cheeky grin as she wrapped her legs around his hips, matching his tempo and pushing him deeper into her. He glared at the now sneering woman, grabbing her shoulders and increased his speed. His body rocked hers with the force of his movements, his arms holding her tightly against him. She reached up and pulled his face to hers, biting and sucking at his lower lip, her breath ragged as she gasped in pleasure. Her arms snaked around his back, digging her nails into him. He could feel her grin against his lips as he groaned at the pleasant pain. He could feel the pressure building, so he pushed himself deeper and harder, with Nachi matching his rhythm. Her grip tightened on him, her moans matching the desperation of his own. He stuck his tongue deep into her mouth, their moans muffled only by their entwined tongues as they came together. _'I want all of her'_.

They stayed still while they caught their breath. He watched her; sweat glistening on her face, her cheeks reddened, her soft pants as she sucked in air, and her lips turned up into a tiny smile. It was a rare gentle expression, much different to her usual boisterous appearance, but they both suited her well. He fell away from her, lying next to her on the futon. Nachi wriggled towards him and wrapped an arm around his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Move to your own futon, you're hogging all the room." But when he turned to her, she had already fallen asleep. He sighed, and pulled her closer, guiltily enjoying the reassuring sound of her faint breathing.


End file.
